The war of two worlds
by Nakaia Aidan-Sun
Summary: ~Chapter 10 is now up~ Planet Vegeta and Earth are at war. It has some T/P. Please R&R. -_-' I hate summarys
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Okay, I don't know how good this is going to be but I've had this stupid idea in my head since I first read a Trunks and Pan fic. A/U T/P  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ/GT or any of the official characters unless of course I decide to make some up..and now for the story  
  
Chapter I  
  
Pan stood at the side of the bluish-green water of Vegeta-sei's only lake.  She slowly removed her pants, shirt, and underwear.  Then walked into the lake until it was up to her breast she slowly bent her knees.  This had been her type of life, fighting all day to save her planet.  Of course no one knew that she was there.  After all, she was the princess of Earth, and if she was caught by any of Vegeta's army they would rape and harass her until they killed her. After about 15 minutes she heard someone walk into the other side of the lake.  She wasn't thinking straight and stood up and walked out of the lake and ran to hide amongst the trees.well in all reality it was one tree and she just climbed it.  
  
***  
  
Prince Trunks stood amazed.  He couldn't believe that he had seen what he believed to be a goddess in the middle of a war.  He remembered how nicely the moonlight accented her curves.  There was only one question remaining in his mind, 'Who was she?'  Trunks walked back to his camp where he found his father waiting for him.  
  
"Where were you?" Vegeta asked, his eyes narrowing to his face.  
  
"Father, I went to the lake to bathe.and I saw the most beautiful woman.  She had waist long black hair and."  
  
"Quiet boy, don't you understand that woman was more than likely was on the other side.  For all you know she can be that baka Princess Pan, who caused most of this by refusing to marry someone she didn't know on this planet."  
  
"Father, who was she to marry?"  
  
"One of our elites.I think Nappa's son."  
  
"Oh you mean Utonia?"  
  
"I think that's his name."  
  
"But dad.. Isn't Utonia gay?"  
  
"Son, this is Vegeta-sei. there are more males then females so sometimes they are forced to have different preferences."  
  
"I suppose you're right.but this woman was like a goddess.  Do you think we can go and have a surprise attack?  They will never know what hit them and to make things even better I can meet the woman of the lake."  
  
Vegeta smirked, "Right now I can see more then ever that you are, in fact, my son."  Trunks smiled then went to get his armor and prepare for the attack.  
  
A/N: So there's the beginning how do you like it?  I have to sleep now after all I have a meteor shower at 2:30 am tomorrow.  Sorry that I have a gay dude, I'm trying to show you that I don't judge people by their 'preferences' after all it's their choice even if it isn't mine.  Ja-ne. 


	2. 

A/N: Just incase you were wondering I woke up at 1 am and it was cloudy until 6:30 when my brother went to buy a game cube.  Oh well, there's always the next one (In a hundred years, grr..)  
  
Disclaimer: I still don't own dbz/gt but now I do own Utonia, hahahahaha he's mine not yours or Lei's..you are all losers..hahaha.  
  
A/N: And now the time you've all been waiting for..::drum roll:: chapter two of this story or fan-fic thing.  
  
Chapter II  
  
Pan sat up in the tree, as she was trying to grab her armor, she heard movement in the Saiyan camp.  She began seeing men and women coming out of their tents with armor on.   
  
'Oh Kami no, they can't be attacking at this hour can they?'  Pan thought.  She then jumped to the red ground and pushed on her under wear, pants, and shirt.  
  
***  
  
Trunks smirked evilly.  
  
"So you saw a naked woman, eh?"  He heard a voice behind him ask.   
  
"Yes, but Utonia, I guess you never will, will you?"  
  
Utonia Smiled, "I've seen you haven't I."  
  
"What?  When?"  
  
"I was kidding you know haha, I was calling you a woman, but I guess the royal family doesn't get jokes do they?"  
  
"Utonia, show respect when you talk to your future kind you gay fag."  
  
"Hey, I'm not a cigarette or a bundle of sticks!"  
  
"Then I'm right in saying you're gay?"  
  
"Hey leave me alone, it's not my fault that I have different preferences it's Sinster!"  
  
"Sinster?" Trunks asked.  
  
"You know Radditz's son?"  
  
"Oh, the one the you're always with?"  
  
"Yes, isn't he hot."  Utonia said with a sigh.  
  
"No." Trunks said without any hesitation.  
  
"Oh yes I forgot the all mighty Prince Trunks only likes girls, or should I say nymphs (as Earthlings would call them)."  
  
"So you should really try it.being straight I mean."  
  
"I can't you see I've mated with Sinster."  
  
"Oh really.I swear that I'm going to find the lady of the lake and I will mate her."  
  
***  
  
Pan arrived at the general's tent.  She ripped open the tent flap to see him asleep in his boxer shorts and her Uncle Goten in the other sleeping bag.  Pan blushed when she saw the General stand up, but she was quick to hide it when he walked over to her.  
  
"Lt. Wilson, why are you here so late?"  The general asked Pan. (Lt. Wilson was her fake name; girls weren't allowed in Earth's army.)  
  
"General, I was at the lake when I hea-"  
  
"Why were you at the lake Lt.?"  
  
"I was having a bath, sir."  
  
"Okay, now you may go on."  
  
"I heard movement amongst the Saiyan army, then saw them coming out of their tents in armor."  
  
"Your point being?"  
  
"I think they're planning an attack."  
  
"And why should I believe you after all I only have to listen to the royal family?"  
  
Pan stopped thinking as anger took over her body.  "Well, that's your reason then because I am part of the royal family, General."  
  
"What?  Have you no respect!  The only way you can be is if your."  
  
"Pan, I am come on do you really think that a baka human male would take a bath?  Or at least listen to his surrounding?  Kami, if you do then you're more gullible then I thought."  By the time she had finished saying this she had thrown her hat across the tent and her hair was loose to fall to her waist.  
  
"I'm sorry your majesty. no one knew who you were."  The General bent down to his knee.  Pan and the general both looked over at Goten who was still asleep.  
  
"Prince Goten, wake up.  There's an attractive young woman here to see you."  
  
"What?  A woman?"  Goten jumped out of his bed, dropping his blankets to the ground exposing his teddy bear underpants.   
  
"Hey Billy, you baka!  This isn't a woman.it's my niece!"  
  
(A/N: Incase you can't tell Billy is the general!)  
  
Pan smiled, "Hello Uncle Goten," she slightly bowed.  
  
"Hey Pan?"  
  
"What Uncle Goten?"  
  
"Why are you in Lt. Wilson's clothes?" Pan began to giggle.  
  
"Oh my Kami, you didn't have sex with him did you?"  
  
"Of course.not uncle.I am Lt. Wilson."  
  
"What?"  Goten said at once. "Oh yes now I remember, you told me that a while ago."  
  
Pan sighed, "So are you going to believe that the saiyan army is about to attack?"  
  
"Nope," Goten and Billy said at once.  
  
"And why not?"  Pan asked.  
  
"Because you're a girl."  Pan had to fight hard to control her anger, "I'm 18!  So I'm a woman not a girl.  Plus, I am the Heir to the thrown of Earth."  
  
"So you're still a girl."  Goten mocked. "Now if I were to see it every one would believe me, because I'm a prince."  
  
"Urgh.I give up."  Pan sighed then stomped out of the tent.  
  
A/N: There's chapter two, okay you can say I need a better hobby.  Heck, all I do is write, school, and other stuff for my college resume.  See I have no life.  Oh, well at least I can write. 


	3. 

A/N: I've been working like a god on my science report.  So please forgive me if this chapter sucks.  
  
Disclaimer: I still don't own DBZ/GT I only own my story idea, Billy the General, Utonia, and Sinster.  
  
A/N: I would like to thank my dear friend Amy Moss for coming up with the name Sinster for me.  Lei, I am going to put you in my story.  
  
Chapter III  
  
Trunks smirked as he led his party over the lake to attack the Earthling camp.  He turned to view his best friend.  
  
"So Utonia, who is that dude over at the end of our boat?"  
  
Utonia blushed at Trunks' question, "That's Sinster."  
  
"Oh, why don't you go sit by him?  After all he is your ma-" Utonia hurried to put his hand over Trunks' mouth.   
  
"If anyone found out that we were you know a bit you know our different preferences.  We wouldn't be allowed within 5 miles of you until you were mated."  
  
"Hey Sinster, come over here."  Trunks yelled.  "My father already knows and he doesn't care so why should anyone else?  After all I am going to mate my goddess or die trying."  
  
By the time Trunks was done talking Sinster was over sitting by Utonia.  
  
"So Sinster, how long have you and Utonia been mates?" Trunks asked.  Utonia and Sinster both blushed.  "Almost five years."  
  
"Okay, how long have you been lovers?"  Utonia and Sinster blushed once more.  "Since we were." Sinster began.  
  
"Eighteen."  Utonia finished.  
  
"Okay, I don't think I need to know anything else." Trunks looked over at his best friend to notice that his fingers were intertwined with Sinster's.  
  
***  
  
Pan sat perched in her tree.  She looked down at the ripping current of the water.  Goten climbed up the tree and put his hand on Pan's shoulder.  
  
"Uncle Goten, they are coming.  I can feel it."  Pan sighed.   
  
"But how can you prove it?"  
  
"Look," Pan pointed to the lake, "The water is moving yet there isn't any wind."   
  
"Oh my Kami you're right."  With that said Goten jumped out of the tree to warn everyone.  
  
"The Saiyans are coming, the saiyans are com-" Goten never got to finish his sentence for a ki blast flew from no where into his hear.  His brains scattered everywhere and the blood was gushing out of the two holes (one in his forehead and one in the back of his head), as though it were a waterfall of red liquid.  Pan's eyes looked out to the river until she found the source.  A short black haired man who was standing up and holding his hand with another.  Pan tried to remind herself what her father had taught her about why not to help when she saw her best friend Lei's blond hair run over to Goten's dead corpse.  The tears ran down Lei's human face.   
  
When suddenly a flash of light came from the lake and right through Lei's check.  It was such a slaughter until there were only to uninjured earthlings, Pan and Billy yet all of the saiyans, but Utonia and Sinster were still alive.  Pan was the one who killed those two without being spotted in her tree.  
  
A/N: See Lei, I put you in.haha you like Goten and when you died your blood mixed with his.  Aww.how sweet.  Dame this is way to interesting and serious can't stop writing.  No need to sleep.  Must write more. Ja-ne for now. 


	4. 

A/N: Okay, I'm ready to do this although I do apologize this takes place after Pan and General Billy are captured.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ/GT all that I do own is Utonia, Sinster, and Lei.haha Lei I own you! HAHA  (Lei's Note: Since you gave me your fan-fic at school and I'm typing it up for you I would just like to say you DO NOT OWN LEI SHE IS A MADE UP CHARACTER BY ME AND YOU KNOW IT'S TRUE KARSON- CHAN!!!!!!!!!)  
  
Chapter IV  
  
Pan sat next to Billy on the long boat heading to the Saiyan camp.  Behind then was the burnt remains of tents and human corpses, but it was Pan's own fault for being captured.  
  
***FLASHBACK***  
  
Pan jumped out of the tree ignoring the blinding lights of the long boats on the lake.  She ran over to the dead corpses of what had been her uncle and her best friend.  
  
"This is all my fault," a voice came from behind.  "I should have listened to you."  Pan turned around to see General Billy, but behind him was another figure that looked almost human with Lavender hair.  She recognized him at once.it was Prince Trunks of Vegeta-Sei.  
  
"Billy watch out."  She yelled at he was knocked unconscious  
  
"Hello," came a very low voice, "You wouldn't happen to be the beautiful maiden who was bathing in the lake are you?"  Pan powered up into Super Saiyan, which in case you can't guess caused Trunks' eyes to widen and his jaw drop.  "And what if I am?"  Trunks said nothing.  
  
"What's the matter never seen a super saiyan before?"  Trunks smirked then went super saiyan himself.  
  
"Please ma'am tell me your name."  Pan wasn't thinking amongst all her anger and hatred she had a little bit of love growing for this Lavender- Haired man, "My name is Son Pan, Princess of Earth and heir to the thrown."  Trunks' jaw dropped, his father was right.  
  
***END FLASHBACK***  
  
If her stupid heart didn't just simply get in the way she could have fought and maybe even killed Prince Trunks.  Pan sighed and then cuddled to the side of the boat and fell asleep.  
  
A/N: I know part of this is really corny, but heck it sounded good right?  Well, I need sleep now Ja-ne. 


	5. 

A/N: Sorry everyone I kind of got side tracked, but at least I got the highest score on my Saturn report.  Okay, this is going to be about the same as chapter 4.  Oh yes Lei, you were so happy that you put me in your author's note.but I put you in a lot of my author's notes and my fic.  
  
Chapter V  
  
Trunks looked across the boat at the two Earthling hostages, well more like just one, the female.  
  
'Man she's beautiful' he thought but it would have been better though if he wasn't about as cold blooded as his father.  Trunks walked over then shook the girl awake.   
  
"What do you want?"  
  
'You' he thought then smirked, "Who was it that killed my two men?"  
  
"Me," Pan answered, "But they killed my Uncle and my best friend and the rest of them, but Billy and I."  
  
"So is Billy your mate?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Boyfriend?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Do you have a mate?"  Trunks really wanted the answer to this question.  
  
"Why do you want to know?"  
  
"I don't I just wanted to see if my plan for peace would work."  
  
"Ha, a saiyan outside of my family want peace.  That's the funniest thing I've heard yet."  
  
"So you think that I'm going to be a bold blooded person, just because I'm half saiyan?"  
  
"You're only half saiyan?"  
  
"Yes, my mother was an Earthling.  I believe that's why she has been having such a hard time, since the war began."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry.  This whole war is my fault."  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
"Because I didn't want to marry unless it was for love."  Pan sighed,  
  
"Now I think my hopes and dreams weren't worth the death of my uncle and all my friends, and to make things even worse, now I'm the only heir to the Earthling thrown and I have been captured by the scum of the Universe, no offence."  
  
"None taken"  
  
"So, Prince Trunks, why didn't you just kill me?"  Trunks blushed, "Well.um.it would.I mean my plan wouldn't work unless you were alive."  
  
"What is this great plan of yours?"  
  
"Well, if it were alright with you if we were to mate and produce an heir we would in that one act create peace."  
  
"Oh, that sounds good, but I'm not sure."  
  
"That's okay, I'll try to protect you until you make your decision."  Without thinking Trunks leaned forward and kissed Pan lightly on the lips.  "I'll see-ya tomorrow." 


	6. 

A/N: I want to thank Lei-Chan for typing up my fic and not using it as toilet paper. (it's an inside joke.)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ/GT  
  
Chapter VI  
  
Pan sat deep in thought. When Billy woke up from beside her.  
  
"What are you thinking about, Princess?" He asked.  
  
"Well, a question that a very sexy man asked me."  
  
"What?" Billy asked, "When.you mean.the Princess has a man after her hand in marriage?" Pan smiled. "Oh my Kami, who is it?" Pan smiled,  
  
"Well, he's smart, sexy and he's a member of the royal family."  
  
"So, what is this guy's name?"  
  
Pan blushed, "Prince Trunks."  
  
"Oh my Kami, do you know what that means?" Billy practically yelled. "If you say yes, and produce an heir Earth and Vegeta will like have peace!"  
  
"So should I?"  
  
"Yes, I'm so happy for you.now if only Goten and Lei were here. maybe you could have had a double wedding."  
  
"You mean? Oh Kami, they were together?"  
  
"Oh kuso, they didn't tell you?"  
  
"Tell me what?"  
  
"They'd been dating for almost 3 years."  
  
"Oh, why didn't they tell me?" Billy shrugged.  
  
"Oh well, I better go tell Trunks my decision." So Pan walked off ready to tell Trunk.Her Trunks that she would marry him.  
  
A/N: I know, I know it sucked (Lei's note: No It didn't Karson-Chan!!!!) What can I say I have a really, really bad case of writer's block. I'll write chapter 7 tomorrow. Oh and Lei don't try to take revenge on me by making my character with Master Roshi.I'll do worse to you if you would like. 


	7. 

A/N: Okay, If this chapter sucks, please don't hesitate telling me after all I am still having Author's block and a migraine.I'm gonna write half of this then have some aspirin.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ/GT  
  
  
  
Chapter VII  
  
Trunks had finally gotten to sleep, when he began hearing noises all around. Then he was suddenly shaken awake.  
  
"What the heck do you want?" Trunks asked then turned around and fell asleep again.  
  
"Trunks," She whispered in his ear causing shivers down his spine.  
  
"Pan!" He said as his eyes snapped open. "Have you made you dis-" Pan moved over and kissed him on the lips.  
  
"I will be your mate Trunks." Trunks smiled. "I know that might sound every lame, but I fell in love with you last night at the lake."  
  
"Oh my gosh, that was?" Pan asked. Trunks blushed then nodded.  
  
"At least I'll maintain my honor, after all it would still be that only my mate has seen my body."  
  
Trunks smiled, "I think you should go wake up your friend. We are about to get to shore." Trunks grabbed Pan at the waist and pulled her into a kiss "I love you."  
  
Pan blushed. "I'll go wake Billy."  
  
A/N: I know it was very short, but it did fit its purpose did it not? And now for the next chapter.Vegeta and Bulma's response. (Kevin's weird isn't he, my friend is a weird guy. Hey now you can say you know who Kevin is.) I like my friend Kevin more. (Okay then Karson your Kevin is better I understand) 


	8. 

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ/GT.  
  
Chapter VIII  
  
It had been almost a week since the battle, and the soldiers (including Trunks) and the two Earthlings were about to enter the palace gate. Trunks rode to the back of the line until he found Pan. He jumped off of his motorcycle, and snuck up behind her.  
  
"Hello ma'am." Pan turned around to see Trunks. She smiled. "I don't suppose a beautiful lady like yourself would mind to catch a ride with a saiyan like me."  
  
Pan's smile grew, "Of course I wouldn't I mean it's not every day a lady's Prince Charming comes to sweep her off her feet."  
  
"Prince Charming?"  
  
Pan rolled her eyes. "Never mind."  
  
***  
  
Vegeta and Bulma were the first ones to welcome back their son.  
  
"Mom, Father.I have someone to introduce you to" He walked back a bit then came back holding Pan's hand. "This is Princess Pan of Earth, she is going to be my mate."  
  
Bulma ran over and hugged Pan. "You must be Gohan's daughter. How is everyone? How's Earth?"  
  
"Everyone, but my Uncle Goten are fine. Uncle Goten died in the battle, and Earth is still beautiful as always." Pan Grinned, "I only have one concern."  
  
"And what's that?"  
  
"Trunks-kun doesn't know who prince charming is." Bulma began to giggle,  
  
"He wouldn't, but his sister Bra does." Trunks walked over to his father.  
  
"So what do you think about her?"  
  
Vegeta smirked, "Is she strong?"  
  
"She's a super saiyan."  
  
"Do you love her?"  
  
Trunks' face reddened, "Yes, ever since I first laid eyes on her that night at the lake."  
  
"Does she feel the same way?"  
  
Trunks didn't honestly know this answer. "I.I.I don't know."  
  
Vegeta smirked, "She looks like she will have nice strong sons."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Son, I'm proud of you."  
  
"Why?" Trunks looked over at Pan who was being introduced to his sister and then turned back to see that Vegeta was gone. 


	9. 

Disclaimer: If you still need to know I haven't started owning DBZ/GT in the last 3 minutes.  
  
Chapter IX  
  
Trunks woke up early the next morning and walked into his bathroom to find it already being used by Pan. Pan hurried and hid inside of the bathtub.  
  
"Sorry Trunks, Bulma told me to use this one. I can leave if you want."  
  
Trunks smirked, "But why would you want to leave? In fact I was just about to ask if I could join you."  
  
Pan smirked, "I suppose you can your majesty." He removed his boxers at once (he sleeps in his boxers okay) then jumped into the warm water next to Pan.  
  
"Pan, I have to ask you something."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Do you love me?"  
  
Pan blushed, "Yes, I fell in love with you when I was a teenager and I would get all of those teen magazines with you in them. I loved you when I saw you on the boat right before Utonia killed my uncle. I loved you when you killed Lei. I know it sounds dumb, but it's as thought I was made for you."  
  
Trunks grinned then kissed her.  
  
"You know everyone is going to think you were forced to marry me for peace." Trunks laughed.  
  
"Then maybe we should get them to think differently."  
  
Trunks smiled "And how can we do that?"  
  
Pan smiled "you'll just have to wait and find out, won't you?"  
  
Trunks kissed her again. "I love you."  
  
Pan kissed him back. "I love you too my prince charming."  
  
"Um.who?" Pan annoyingly rolled her eyes.  
  
"Never mind." 


	10. 

A/N: I'm afraid that some people (pd.) need me to point out the whole needs of the many over rule the needs of the few.  (this chapter takes place the day before Trunks and Pan's Wedding.)  
  
Disclaimer: As you all know I don't own DBZ/GT  
  
Chapter X  
  
Pan cuddled closer to Trunks as the sun began to rise over the Vegeta mountain range.  
  
"Trunks, honey, wake up."  Pan whispered in his ear.  "I need to talk."  Trunks turned around.  "That's nice Pan, Bra's down the hall."  
  
Pan kissed him lightly on the forehead.  "I want to spar."  Trunks was already asleep again and snoring.  "Fine," Pan murmured, "I'll go spar with your father."  Pan hurried into the kitchen and got changed into her white GI.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Pan walked downstairs to see Vegeta, Bulma, and Bra all waiting for her.  
  
"Hey," Pan said as their eyes zoomed in on her.  
  
"Do you love the brat?"  Vegeta asked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You heard me do you love the brat?"   
  
Bulma hit Vegeta's arm.  "This way Pan. The king of Earth is here."  Pan smiled and then followed Bulma into the other room.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Pan walked into the other room still dressed in her white GI.  Gohan ran over to her and gave her a very tight hug.  
  
"Whoa.dad, I can't breathe."   
  
"Sorry," Gohan answered scratching the back of his neck.  "Where's Goten?"  Pan looked down at her feet.  
  
"He's dead, so is Lei, and everyone else except Billy and I."  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Trunks walked down the stairs a little while later.  He quickly walked into the kitchen, grabbed some hot chocolate, then walked into the other room.  Pan smiled as he walked over and kissed her lightly on the lips.   
  
"Hey, who are the guests?"  Trunks asked.  
  
"Well, this is my daddy and this of course is Billy."  Trunks almost grinned at his mistake.  
  
"Hello King Gohan, Billy."  Trunks answered then sat down next to Pan.  
  
A/N: I know, I know that chapter sucks, but I promise that I'll have chapter 11 up by Thursday.  Well, please review or flame (pd.grr.) but remember how hard it is to think when you have the flu.  Ja-ne. 


	11. 

A/N: Sorry about this Everyone but I am sorry to Say that I have an Author's block when it comes to DBZ/GT. You she I've become a very very depressed lil 15 year-old. I also want to that you for all the reviews. Please Review this and tell me some ideas of what should happen in this fic. (Tay, you should be proud of me this was very hard for me to be humble.) 


End file.
